ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Sherman
Sherman is a young tribal born in the New Hamphire Wasteland. Recently he became a wanderer and journeyed to the Commonwealth, eager to learn new things and obtain new experiences. Backround Sherman was born with the name Yellow Tongue in 2265 to a tribe in the wild of the New Hampshire Wasteland. Growing up with the tribe, Yellow Tongue learned about hunting, fishing, and other means for survival. Also he was taught tribal wisdom such as avoiding radiation and "monsters" such as mutants and robots. Yellow Tongue proved to be a proficient, if overly curious, hunter which prevented him from rising far in the tribe. Things changed for the whole tribe in 2281 when a missionary from the Abbey of the Road arrived at their village. Their tribal shaman tried to cast out the missionary but using only the words in his book, the missionary was able to wow the entire tribe to convert to the Faith, including Yellow Tongue and his family. The shaman, enraged by this, left the village swearing revenge. The missionary, named Brother Paul, soon set about doing other things: namely giving the tribals new "Christian" names. Yellow Tongue was given the name Sherman and assisted in building the village's new church. The tribe was happy for the time being. Sherman's brother Timothy was even made Brother Paul's protégé. In 2285, multiple missionaries from the Children of the Atom arrived in Sherman's village, declaring the glory of Atom. Brother Paul managed to rally the tribals to run the Children out of town, killing two Children in the process. The Children fought back and used gamma guns on the villagers, turning some into ghouls. The tribals, young Sherman and his family included, fought the ghouls and killed all of them, giving them a proper burial after a brief battle in the village center. That whole experience made Sherman more curious about the outside, especially the Commonwealth these outsiders had claimed to come from. Sherman decided to ask Brother Paul about it, since he had come from the outside and might know. Brother Paul was reluctant to tempt Sherman with stories of the outside but was persuaded by Sherman's relentless pleading over two weeks. So, Brother Paul sat Sherman down and told him about the dangers of the Commonwealth: deadly deathclaws, scheming synths, ghastly ghouls, and renegade robots. This was meant to scare the teenage Sherman, but it only excited him further. Upon further urging from Sherman, Brother Paul showed the boy one of three pre-War maps of the New England Commonwealth he possessed. Because Sherman had been so attentive and relentless, Brother Paul decided to give him one of his three maps as a gift. This proved to be a bad move on Brother Paul's part. Looking over this map, Sherman figured out that the pre-War location of BOSTON was now the Commonwealth and decided that he should go there, "to expand his horizons". Sherman left his family home in early 2287 in the dead of night after hoarding supplies for months. Leaving his tribal village behind, Sherman ventured south through the wild New Hampshire Wasteland. He arrived at the northern edge of the Commonwealth in mid 2287 and marveled at this new world. Now he has entered the Commonwealth, looking for new adventures and new technology. Apearance Sherman is a tanned tribal with short cropped black hair. He is also well muscled. Most often, Sherman wears his tribe's version of traveling clothes, a combination of a pre-War hoodie and skins paired with jeans and leggings. He almost always wears sunglasses, due to him thinking they look "cool". Personality Sherman is a good person at heart. He has a fundamental Christian mindset and helps people in the wasteland on his wandering where. However, he also retains rather brutal tribal methods which aid him in combat. He also dislikes things he was taught to avoid, such as mutants, robots, and more recently synths. Equipment Due to him being a wanderer, Sherman carries a lot of equipment, both for combat and non-combat situations. Sherman's weapons are mostly tribal, including hatchets, a combat knife, and a bow and arrows. Since arriving in the Commonwealth, Sherman has also recovered a damaged 10mm pistol and some ammo, which he reserves for greater threats. Non-combat equipment Sherman carries includes a water bottle, a mess kit, some healing powder and poultices, some matches, and a pre-War map of the New England Commonwealth. Skills and Abilities Sherman is adept at melee combat, unarmed combat, barter, and stealth. He is terrible with ranged weapons and speaking. He is also borderline illiterate. Category:Characters